


You Meant Nothing

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Sebastian Stan's Characters [10]
Category: The Bronze (2015)
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Sebastian Stan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:06:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28400607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: You and Lance are dating…until you find out he slept with Hope Gregory.
Relationships: Lance Tucker & Reader, Lance Tucker & You, Lance Tucker/Reader, Lance Tucker/You
Series: Sebastian Stan's Characters [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080014
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	You Meant Nothing

You and Ben were walking to the hotel where your respective significant others were staying. You’d both gone out to get some snacks and you came back to a heartbreaking sight.

Out in the open, up against the window of the room that you and Lance SHARED was a very naked Hope Greggory being pounded from behind by none other than your not so beloved boyfriend.

Your jaw clenched and your hands balled up into fists. Ben shook his head, clearly upset as well, and grabbed your arm, “Let’s get the hell outta here, Y/N.” He escorted you back to his car as you cried.

You were at the airport on your way back home. You couldn’t stay anymore if Lance was going fuck his way through coaches. Who were you to assume that you would mean anything to Lance Tucker?

Lance was calling you again and again being greeted to the cheerful voice of your voicemail. He approached Ben who solemnly sat on the sidelines of the mats, “Yo. Limp stick, you seen Y/N anywhere?”

“Nope,” he muttered, looking at his clipboard. Actually, he did know, but he promised you he wouldn’t tell him.

But Lance could tell Ben was lying. He didn’t know how, but he did, “Where is she? I know you know.”

“Leave him alone, Tucker!”

“Eat my ass, Hope!” Lance shouted back. He turned to Ben again, “C'mon, man. I’m worried about her.”

Ben stood up shaking his head, “Don’t know why you should be. After all, you did cheat on her with Hope.” Ben looked Lance straight in the eyes and walked away.

“Fucking shit.” He pulled out his phone again and dialled your number for probably the fifteenth time. When he was greeted to your voicemail yet again, he spoke, “Y/N, please call me back or answer my calls. I’m really worried about you, babycakes. Please, just let me know you’re alright.”

You arrived back home with no problem. Took am uber back to your apartment and once you shut the door behind you, you broke down. How could he? He promised you he was a changed man. He promised he’d never hurt you like all the others. You felt so stupid.

After who knows how long of crying, you picked yourself up from the floor and brought your things to your room.

You immediately plugged your dead phone into the charger. It came back to life within seconds. Moments later your notifications were blowing up. You peered down to see you’ve had several messages and missed calls from Lance. Seeing this made you roll your eyes.

Your phone began to vibrate and Lance was calling you once more. You know what? Fuck it. You grabbed your phone and swiped to answer, “What the fuck do you want?”

“Where the hell are you?! I’ve been looking all over the place, calling you, texting y-”

“Stop pretending that you care, Tucker! I saw you fucking Hope!”

“Y/N-”

“I don’t wanna hear some stupid ass excuse, Lance! You broke your promise, so we’re through! You clearly aren’t mature enough to keep your dick in your pants. I don’t know what I ever saw in you!”

“You know what? Fine! Whatever! You wouldn’t put out in fuck ass long so whatever! I can have anyone I want! Good luck finding anyone who can take your sad excuse for a pussy!” The phone call ended and you were even more upset. Lance Tucker will and always will be an asshole.


End file.
